


That's what I'm talking about!

by Isimile



Series: Families [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki learns about being Jotun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Loki visits Jötunheim to learn about being an ice mage.





	That's what I'm talking about!

“That's what I'm talking about!” Farbauti praised. He admired the relief Loki had formed from ice.

Loki smiled brightly, still breathing hard. As they had discussed on Vili and his first visit to Jotunheim, they were visiting more or less regularly now, to allow him to learn about being Jotun, being an ice mage and of course to get to know the family he had been unaware of, his step-father, half-brothers, brother-in-law, nephew and nieces. His brother, Blýeistr, the new king of Jotunheim, had three children, he’d learned during his second visit, two daughters and a son, though he and his husband were trying for more, he knew. He had been touched how quickly they had accepted him as their uncle and the way they often begged their tutors to let them watch as Farbáuti, Laufey’s widower, taught him to use his abilities, especially those as an ice mage. It wasn’t easy since Farbáuti himself wasn’t want and only had what theoretical knowledge he’d learned from Helreginn, Laufey’s sire, but Loki enjoyed the challenge.

They were working on creating reliefs right now, like the ones he had admired so much when Vili had brought him along. Creating simple walls was easy, he’d found, especially with the Casket. Even Jotuns who were not ice mages were able to do it but they were only able to form simple structures. It’s what had been done after the war with Asgard. They had been able to build simple buildings that offered shelter but it was a far cry from the beautiful shapes and reliefs of the pre-war buildings. The reliefs, especially, were a heavy loss as they represented their history and culture. A private residence would often have pictures or symbols representing important events for the family. Others, like the palace, the temple or other public buildings showed events and myths that were important to their people as a whole. Or they had shown, in the case of the temple. It had been destroyed almost completely in the war. Considering that Loki now knew that a number of Asgardians were part-Jotun, he wondered if it hadn’t been a conscious decision to target it, to target one of the centres of their culture. It was also where most of the ice mages had fallen, trying to protect it. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to ask but from what he heard, he strongly suspected that Helreginn had been one of them.

“It got easier when I stopped trying to control to Casket,” Loki said. “It felt like it had its own will. Is it sentient?”

Farbáuti considered the question. “In a way, yes. It doesn’t have a complex mind capable of self-reflection but it is a magical artefact. As I’m sure you know, many such artefacts develop a more simplistic form of sentience. I believe what you are experiencing is both because of this sentience and because you are attempting something it has been used for innumerable times.”

That would be helpful, Loki figured, when they started working on actual buildings. For now they were just training, having him try to copy an existing relief.

“Does that mean he can take a break now and play with us?” Hroðr, Blýeistr’s oldest child, asked.

Farbáuti laughed. He knew his granddaughter’s impatience only too well. “Very well, if he wants to.”

Hroðr, Menja and Fjölvar turned pleading eyes on him. “What did you have in mind?” Loki asked.

“He’s doing well,” Blýeistr commented. He’d watched from the palace and now joined his sire.

“He is,” Farbáuti confirmed. “We’ve received a message from Vafthrudnir. Since the war, he hasn’t been able to use his abilities as an ice mage, after what some Aesir mages did to him, but he is willing to teach Loki as much as he can.”

They watch as Hraesvelgr, the children’s magic teacher, and Vörnir, one of the guards, follow after them, jostling each other for the chance to walk beside Loki.

“I think I’ll suggest that he bring that boyfriend of his on his next visit,” Farbáuti mused.

“You think it will deter them?”

Farbáuti grinned. “It will certainly be entertaining.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
